


Understanding

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [28]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Laura feels the pieces clicking into place.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> The Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks strikes again!

_"Pain isn’t always something to avoid, Doctor."_

Even as James is saying it, Laura feels the pieces clicking into place, suddenly making sense. She somehow manages to continue the conversation until she can flee somewhat politely, although her mind is involuntarily rewinding the last week. 

Robbie’s seemingly out-of-character remark about some people enjoying spanking.

James’s incomprehensible comment about her objections to his relationship with hairbrushes.

Robbie’s inarticulate protests about her assumptions, when she ordered him to examine James for tearing, and suggested a more generous application of lubricant in the future.

James, not able to sit down.

_Oh, dear God..._


End file.
